1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming device for a swimmer, in particular a diver, with a monofin which is laminar on the X-Y level, and movable in the +/−Z-direction, a power transfer element for moving the monofin using muscle power in the water, comprising a fastening device for fastening a plate-like power transfer element to both lower legs of the swimmer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Monofins and swimfins for one foot used as swimming devices are well known.
A swimming device is being manufactured and distributed by Ted Ciamillo, Ciamillo Components Inc., USA, under the name Lunocet, which has two shoes mounted pivotally secured to a monofin. Speeds of up to approx. 13 km/h can be reached by this swimming device (roughly two times faster than the speed of Olympic swimmers) with straight muscle movement.
FR 26 12 407 describes a monofin which is designed elongated so that it can be rigidly fastened to the lower legs of a swimmer. The swimmer's feet are secured to the monofin at a fixed angle using fastening straps.
There is a need to improve a swimming device of the above-described type in such a way that the swimming device achieves the highest possible propulsion in the water, using the lowest possible amount of effort.